Black Holiday
by Seijaku Kimitsu
Summary: [Yaoi] Après l'histoire de York Shin City, nos quatre hunters décident de prendre un petit peu de repos, du moins, ils ont obligé Kurapika à en prendre...[4ème chapitre : Merci Risu x]
1. Marche à Pied X Mirage X Plage

Ohayô tout le monde ! Voici donc ma première fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent! Hein! Sei-san être gentille alors vous être gentil aussi!! Mais je vous fait confiance!

**Autatrice (ca existe ?) :** Divers pseudo ; Lapin Noir, Kouettou ou mtn Seijaku! Donc c'est comme vous voulez! J'essairais de ne pas faire trop de commentaire dans ma fic! Je vais me retenir! Ca va être dur!!!

**Genre :** Yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir ( . ) mais aussi : aventure, humour (du moins...je ne sais pas si l'humour à la Sei soit drôle, à vous de voir, romance et euh...c'est déjà bien!

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Pauvre Kurapika, forcé à prendre du bon temps! C'est du n'importe quoi! Yaoi : KuraxLéo ? Mais pas seulement xD

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas na mwaaaaaaaaaa /innonde la fic/ même pas mon cher Kura chéri que zaimeuuuuuuh!

**Remerciement :** Merci à tout les fanfictateurs...bon aux auteurs des fanfics d'Hunter x Hunter qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire : notamment (je fais de la pub désolée) mademoiselle Bouchouu que j'admire pour ses fanfics adorable, drôle, et super tout simplement.

**xXxXxXx**

**Xx Marche à Pied X Mirage X Plage xX**

**xXxXxXx**

Après l'histoire de York Shin City, nos quatre hunters décident de prendre un petit peu de repos, du moins, ils ont obligé Kurapika à en prendre. En effet, ce tétu de Kuruta refusé catégoriquement de se reposer tant que la brigade courrait encore et ses trois amis ont été disons...très persuasif. Il est vrai que fasse a un Kirua en manque de glucose, un Gon en manque d'activité autre que la chasse à l'araignée -en bref jouer- et un Leorio en manque de vie social, et surtout de filles, le blondinet n'avait pas eu le choix.

C'est alors que les voici, marchant sous un soleil de plomb, suant comme des porcs (excusez moi le language pas très élégant) et n'ayant qu'une seule envie : tuer celui qui avait eu l'idée de se servir de la voiture comme barbeque pour fêter son entrée dans une fac de médecine. N'est-ce pas Léolio ? Mais ne nous attardons pas car c'est aussi cette personne qui avait eu la brillante idée (encore une) de réserver dans un hôtel près de la plage, certe fort joli et fort sympatique, mais qui se trouvait malheureusement à 1h30 de là où ils se trouvaient et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient d'argent pour un Taxi, enfin si, ils avaient un peu d'argent mais les taxi semblaient en grêve. La galère, la grosse galère, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

C'est alors que l'auteur de toutes ces bonnes idées s'écroula sur le trotoir gisant sur le sol brulant. Chouette, un Léolio grillé pour midi! Plus exactement, 12h03 sur la montre que brandissait Kurapika. Il s'assit à côté du cadavre suivit par les deux terreurs qui s'avachirent sur le corps fumant et rosit du jeune médecin.

-J'en...peut...plus...à...BOIRE! MANGER!!! DU SUCRE!!!!!! Quelque chose de sucré!!! VITE!!!

Kirua agonisé et s'empara du bras de Gon qu'il mordilla, aveuglé par sa faim. La victime hurla et commenca alors une bataille acharnée entre un Kirua affamé et un Gon se défendant pour sa survie.

Kurapika exaspéré, sépara tant bien que mal le cannibal du bras du petit brun.

-Bon, gardons notre calme...on est bientôt arrivé, c'est pas le moment de faiblir...

-Facile à dire...mais je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un chat et encore moins d'un hôtel...

Léolio venait de se décoller du ciment chaud, celui-ci ayant laissé de joli marque sur le visage du médecin et s'était mis en tête de faire, littéralement parlé, chier son monde (encore désolé pour ce language).

Le Kuruta laissa un silence, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il était à sec, dans tout les sens du terme.

-Ba alors, pour une fois que monsieur n'a rien à dire, c'est surprenant!

Décidément, Léolio était très doué pour irriter le petit blondinet.

-La ferme baka, je te rappelle que si on est ici, c'est à cause de toi. Quelle idée de bousiller la voiture juste avant de partir ? Tu as vraiment un grain mon pauvre Léolio. Alors assumes tes actes et la prochaines fois, prends un hôtel moins loin ou n'en prends pas du tout. L'appartement aurait été suffisant!

-Ma faute ? Si on est là, c'est pour TOI ! Pour que tu arrètes de te renfermer sur toi même, et pour que nous nous détendions!

-C'est sur qu'il est difficile de ne pas être plus détendus que maintenant...

Kurapika cracha cette phrase de manière sarcastique et Léolio grogna dans sa barbe.

-Tu sait que tu peux être chiant des fois ?

-Certainement, mais toi aussi, et dans ton cas, ce n'est pas que des fois.

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent et lachèrent un soupir entendu.

-Bon le couple, les yeux des interressés se posèrent sur lui, Kirua sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ; mais il reprit malgrès la soudaine tension qui n'était pas due à la chaleur, vous avez finis vos chamailleries ? C'est pas que ça devient chiant mais presque...

-C'est vrai ça...vous vous disputez tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est toujours la même chanson, c'est agaçant...attention, notons que Gon a fait une rime!

-Bon, et si on reprenait la route ? On ne doit pas être si loin du but...si ?...

Le "couple" se regarda, hocha la tête et se releva.

-Bon allons-y alors !!! Let's GOOOO!!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de CRIER Léolio!!!!

-TOI NON PLUS !!!

C'est sur une note de joie, de bonne humeur, de complicité et de petit sautillement que...euh non, c'est sur une note de fatigue, de tension lourde, de dispute et d'une marche style "direction la morgue" que nos quatre hunters, du moins ce qu'il en reste, se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel quand soudain, ils aperçurent le nez de celui-ci -bon, certe, un hôtel n'a pa de nez mais vous n'êtes pas stupide et vous avez compris ?...n'est-ce pas ?...-. Fou de joie, ils coururent, coururent, et coururent encore pour finalement s'étaler lamentablement par terre sur l'endroit où devait se situer le dit hôtel. Mais rien.

-KSO!!!

-Kirua!

-Pardon d'être impoli maman KuraAIIIIEEE!!!! Mais euuuuh...ça fait mââââl!!!!

-...groumpf

Léolio reprit d'une voix gênée :

-Qui aurait crû qu'au beau milieu de l'autoroute il y aurait un mirage...hin hin...hmf...certainement pas moi...

-J'en ai MARRE!!!! cria Kirua désespéré.

Gon leva la tête et observa l'horizon puis ouvrit grand la bouche et pointa du doigt quelque chose.

-RE-GAR-DEZ !!!!!! Là bas là bas là bas !!!

-Quoi là bas ? demanda Kirua en frottant sa bosse made in Kurapika.

Léolio, perplexe, questionna Gon :

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas encore un mirage ?

-Oui! Sur sur sur!!! C'est mon intuition qui me le dit!

-Ba...si c'est ton intuition, il n'y a aucun doute alors!! C'est repartis!...

Reprenant un pas décidé, les quatres inséparables arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôtel qui ne manquait pas d'originalité, en effet le nom de celui-ci était : L'Hôtel de la Plage. Fantastique, dur de trouver mieux, mais ça avait au moins le merrite d'être clair, net et précis. Mais l'hôtel en lui même était très joli, les murs blanc lui donnait une atmosphère fraîche et les multiples fenêtres donnaient un aspect lumineux agréable. La plage était toute proche et déjà une foule d'enfant hystérique s'y précipitée suivit de près par une foule de parents. Un peu à droite de l'hôtel, des tables étaient disposée ça et là et acceuillaient les vaccanciers et les coktails qui s'extasiaient devant une vue magnifique.

Les quatres hunters se dirigèrents dans le hall dont le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage blanc, brillant et frais. Les deux monstres comme j'aime les nommés ainsi, se jetèrents dessus et soupirèrent d'aise.

Léolio sortit les billets après dix minutes de rechèrchent et une enguelade de son blond ami comme quoi il était vraiment irresponsable, ce qui était bien sur, selon lui totalement faux ; il n'était pas irresponsable...juste euh...tête en l'air.

Arrivé devant la magnifique hôtesse -à laquelle il ne put s'empéché de donner son numéro et de faire son numéro-, il prit la clef que lui tendait la jeune femme et la brandit victorieux devant ses trois amis affalés sur le sol frais du hall.

-C'est pas trop tôt...

-Oh ca va hein !

-Justement NON! Ca ne vas PAS ! Ca fait plus de 20 longues minutes que tu dragues cette pauvre hôtesse...ça suffit maintenant, yen a marre de tes conneries !

-Monsieur est jaloux ?

-Je dirais plutôt que Madame est jalouse! Dit fièrement un Kirua qui allait bientôt regretter ses frêles parôle.

En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que celui-ci vole à travers la pièce et finisse son vol plané dans un canapé bleuté.

-Bon... c'est pas tout ça mais notre chambre nous attends!!! affirma Léolio.

Il grimpa les marche deux à deux suivit par u n Kurapika indifférent et un Gon portant un Kirua assomé.

Arrivés devant la porte en bois clair, Léolio fit danser un peu la clef et dans un clic des plus acceuillant, ouvrit enfin la porte...

**xXxXxXx**

Sei-san : Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre ! Alors alors?

Gon : Bah alors tu t'arrète au moment où ça devient interressant!!! Snif...tu es pas gentille!!!

Sei-san : Gomen Gon, mais c'est comme ça! Sadique powaaaa!!!

Kurapika : Encore une...

Léolio : Comme tu le dit!

Kirua qui se gave de sucre : Efacchemenfmph! Humf! Ai faim moaf!

Sei-san : ...hum moué...fait attention quand même...t'étrangle pas...

Kirua : ARGH! AU fecourfph!

Kurapika : Trop tard...

Léolio : C'est malin ça! Aller! Léolio à la rescousse !

Sei-san : Sur ce, a peluche et...chtite reviews ? Non ? ...allééééééééé! x)


	2. Déjeuner X Sable Fin X Premier Baiser

C'est encore moa! Ba vi, qui d'autre...bon, tout ça pour dire que le 1er chapitre était une « sorte » d'introduction! Mais bon! () Bonne lecture!

Ps: En _italique_ c'est les pensée...sauf au début! Lol! Mais vous l'aurez compris...je suppose! Niark niark!!!

Ps² : C'est un Kurapika X Léolio mais avec un petit Kirua bien téméraire!

Remarque : Tiens...ce chapitre est plus long...

**xXxXxXx**

**Xx Déjeuner X Sable Fin X Premier Baiser xX**

**xXxXxXx**

_Arrivés devant la porte en bois clair, Léolio fit danser un peu la clef et dans un clic des plus acceuillant, ouvrit enfin la porte..._

-WOAAAAA! S'exclama un Gon ébahit par ce qu'il voyait, en effet, il y avait de quoi ; la chambre était magnifique, enfin elle l'est toujours mais...je craint que pas pour longtemps !

-Hein qu'elle est belle! Hein hein? Léolio était entrain de donner des coups de coudes à Kurapika qui commençait à s'énerver.

-OUI! C'est bon! Tu peux arréter là! Ca va! Elle est très belle cette chambre! Aaaah mais qu'est-ce tu peux être soulant!

-Oh tu pourrais être plus sympa quand même hein! Aller, profite de la chambre! Regarde comme elle est belle!

Léolio s'extasiait devant la splendeur de la chambre, il en bavait presque, yark.

-Oué...dit enthousiasment Kurapika -ironie bien sur- _c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, c'est qu'une chambre merde! On dirait qu'il parle d'une femme! Il veut se marier avec ou quoi ?_

Soudain, la pensée de Kurapika fut tranchée net à la vue de seulement deux lits deux places. Une tension glaciale s'installa avec un silence pesant en sa compagnie. Heureusement Gon brisa l'ambiance anarchique d'une monosyllabe.

Kurapika inspira puis expira calmement puis se tourna vers Gon et Kirua ave cun regard suppliant. Les deux concernés se regardèrent et reposèrents leurs yeux sur Kurapika qui, devant un gigantesque sourire de Kirua et une bouille désolée de Gon, prit un air à la fois triste, horrifié et dégouté. Il allait devoir dormir avec Léolio.

-Pourquoi??? Kirua ? Pitié!!!!!

-Ah non!!! Pas question! C'est en dehors de mes capacités!

-Mais mais...Gon ? Alleeeezzzzzzz!!!!! Mode chibi on Pour moaaa! Soit gentil! Gon! S'il te plaiiiit! Me laisse pas avec ce pervers de Léolio!! Gon!!Mode chibi off

-QUOI ? PERVERS? Mais...pas du tout...du moins...enfin NON! Je ne le suis pas! VOYONS! Et puis, où est le problème de dormir avec moi ? Hein? Nous avons toujours dormis ensemble!

-C'est justement LA le problème! JE. NE. VEUX. PAS. DORMIR. AVEC. TOII!!!!!

-Mais..., Léolio prends une toute petite voix, pourquoi ?

-Parce que 1 : Tu ronfles fort...2 : Tu prends TOUTE la place! 3 : J'en ai marre de te servir d'oreiller, à ce passage Léolio prends une teinte rosée, 4 : Ca t'arrives de te laver de temps en temps ou de te parfumer avec un parfum qui ne sort pas de la poissonerie ou de la basse cour ?, voyez les sous-entendus vicieux de Kurapika..., 5 : J'en ai tout simplement PAS envie!! Ca te suffit comme réponse ? Ou tu en veux d'autre ?

-Euuh..non non...je crois que ca ira...mais je crois aussii que, sourire sadique, tu n'as PAS le choix!

En effet, Gon et Kirua s'étaiient déjà installé à un des lits et avaient déballé leurs affaires.

-NOOOOOOOOON!!!!!! cri exaspéré de Kurapika.

-Oh ca va! C'est pas SI dramatique...si ?

-Si...

-Je vois...mais tu es vraiment sur que...

-Oui...

-Bon...mais...tu vas dormir où alors ?

-Comment ça? C'est toi qui va jerter oui!!!

-Mais!!!!! En plus il n'y a pas de canapé! TU n'as PAS le CHOIX! Niark!

-Argh!!! NOOON!!!

-Allez, voyons! Quel gamin tu fais! Je ne suis pas si chiant que ça...

-Si...

-Ok...mais...et...euh...je sent si mauvais que ça ?

-Oui...

-Ah...je te remercie...mais...tant que ça ? C'est pourtant des parfum de marque!...m'enfin...c'est pas grâve! Tu vas t'en remettre, je te fais confiance!

Léolio posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurapika qui prit une teinte affreusement rouge, se retourna et envoya son poing sur la joue du dit Léolio qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le dit sol en un bruit que l'on peut résumé par un « BOUM ».

-...MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPE????

-Ne me touche plus...

C'est sur un ton de voix effrayant que le jeune Kuruta sortit de la pièce et referma violemment la porte.

Un ange passe...

-Bon on va manger ? Demanda Kirua pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-OUAIIIIIII!!!!!

Les deux petits monstres prirent à leur tour la porte pour se diriger vers la cafétéria laissant un Léolio ahuris sur le sol de SA belle chambre.

-Huuum...continu sans moi Gon, je reviens vite!

-Ok...

Sans poser de question Gon continua sa descente des escaliers et s'en alla vers les patisserie.

Kirua, rouvrit la porte et adressa un petit sourire pas rassurant du tout à Léolio, non, pas du TOUT rassurant même.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Te foutre de ma gueule ?

L'ex-assassin sourit de plus belle et en montra presque des crocs aussi rassurant que son sourire.

-En partie oui...mais je voulais surtout te parler de Kurapika...faut pas t'inquiéter! Il doit juste avoir ses règles!

-KIRUA! C'est PAS drôle!!!

Léolio emboita un coussin et le balança sur l'albinos qui referma la porte et s'en alla en rigolant, frier de sa petite blagounette.

Il descendit enfin et se jeta sur Gon pour lui piquer ses trouvailles.

-HEY! Mais c'est MES gâteaux!!! Kirua!!! Il y en a plein d'autre! Rends les moaaa!

-Hé hé!...hum...

-Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Tiens reprends les tes gâteaux!

-Hein..euh...KIRUA?! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

Pour toute explication, Kirua avait aperçu la silhouette fine et attirante du blondinet, enfin, il n'avait pas pensé attirante...non, voyons...non., enfin si !

Celui-ci était assit à une table, un chocolat chaud fumant à côté de lui et il était entrain de lire...non sans blague, il aurait fait du cricket on se serait posé des questions.

-Salut !

Le kuruta ne daigna même pas de jeter un regard à son interlocuteur, échappa un « huum », prit machinalement sa tasse de chocolat chaud et la porta à ses douce lèvres, enfin elles lui semblaient douce.

-Mais à part ça ?

-...

-Non ? Vraiment ? Mais encore ?

Kurapika ferma son livre et posa un regard noir dans celui de Kirua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quoi ? Aaah! MOI? Rien...

-Alors qu'est-ce tu viens m'embéter ?

L'ex-assassin, pour réponse, afficha un large sourire qui fit frémir Kurapika.

-Ok...

Sans attendre, il reprit son livre qui lui fit aussitôt retiré. Le coupable de cet affront passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui sourit de plus belle, exposant une rangée de dents bien effrayante.

-Euh...Kirua...tu es conscient qu ce que tu viens de faire va sérieusement me mettre en colère dans quelques secondes et que tu risque d'y passer ?

-Vi!

-Alors...pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas en courant ?

-Bah CA, c'est ce que tu vudrais que je fasse, mais moi j'ai pas envie! Moi, j'ai envie de t'embéter!

-KI-RU-A...

-J'adore quand tu prononces mon nom comme ça!

-Grrrr!!

Kurapika tourna la tête vers le futur-cadavre et son nez en heurta un autre. Tout de suite, il vira au rouge, la présence de son ami le géné plus que tout. Ils étaient trop proche, trop, vraiment trop, et de plus en plus. Il ne se rapprochait quand même pas ? Non pas lui...mais qui ? Kirua ? Non...impensable...et pourtant, la limitte qui les séparaient était maintenant vraiment infiniment petite. Trop.

Alors que leurs lèvres se frolèrent, un Gon apparut les yeux exorbités et la bouche touchant le sol suivit d'un Léolio que l'on pourrait qualifier de PAS content, mais alors pas du tout, il se jeta sur celui qui avait osé et attrapa le col de son pull avant de le tirer hors de portée du blondinet qui était encore sous le choc.

Le baiser fut annulé. Soupir de soulagement de la part de Léolio, Gon et Kurapika qui revenait à lui et soupir triste de la part d'un Kirua qui avait loupé son coup.

-ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND ?

-Lache moi Léolio...sinon...

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon ça!

Alors que Léolio était en train de se faire découper par un Kirua bien agité, Kurapika avait prit la fuite et Gon essayait de calmer son meilleur ami.

Après que le jeune albinos se soit enfin calmé et que Léolio soigne toute ses blessures, Gon entreprit de servir le déjeuner de tout le monde du mieux qu'il put mais après quelques assiettes ainsi que des verres et une vitre cassés, la table était enfin...convenable...

Quatre assiettes, quatre couverts, quatre verres mais que trois hunters à table.

-Mais où il est passait notre Kuruta ? Léolio commençait à s'inquiéter et ce n'était pas le seul.

-Je lui est peut-être fait peur...grand sourire

-Je vois pas ce qui te rends heureux...il est peut-être vraiment partis...Gon tounicota son verre puis s'affale sur la table avec une mine anéanti qui accabla Kirua. Si son meilleur ami était triste, il allait tout faire pour lui remettre un sourire sur son visage. C'est ainsi qu'il se leva d'un bond et courut chercher le Kuruta perdu.

Et puis, après mainte et mainte recherche, le voilà, seul, sur la plage, il marche, laissant ses pas s'effacaient avec les vas et vient de la mer. Les rayons du soleil de midi donne un aspect mielleux au corps du blondinet.

Puis le voilà qui s'asseoit, les faibles vagues viennents lui chatouiller les pieds.

Il se laisse tomber, ses cheveux blonds se marient avec la couleur du sable et ses yeux bleus fixent le ciel quand soudain, une ombre pas si inconnue que ça se dresse derrière lui et des mèches blanches lui font signe.

-Kirua ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix est beaucoup plus douce.

-On te cherchais partout! Tu es partis sans prévenir! En plus, c'est l'heure de manger...alors...si tu pouvais me suivre...on s'inquiétais..beaucoup...

Bizarre, Kirua à lui, une voix qui a moins d'assurance...pourquoi ?

Il aide Kurapika à se relever.

-S_a main est si douce, si chaude...ce n'est pas désagréable..._

-Merci...bon, on y va ?

-Oh...euh oui oui...mais avant...

Kirua prends appui sur la pointe de ses pieds pour arriver à la hauteur des lèvres du blondinet. Lèvres dont ils s'emparent l'histoire d'un court instant.

-Je n'avait pas eu le temps de finir tout à l'heure!

C'est rouge, certainement de colère et/ou de gêne, que Kurapika commence à courir après celui qui avait osé l'embrassait.

-KIRUAAAA!!!!

C'est le seul son que perçurent Léolio et Gon avant de remettre leur nez dans leur plat, froid maintenant et d'acceuillir enfin leur Kuruta perdu ainsi qu'un Kirua avec quelques bosses bien visible.

Le déjeuner se fit dans la bonne humeur malgrès les plats plus que tiède.

**xXxXxXx**

Sei-san : Fiou! J'ai bien travaillé!

Kirua : Si tu le dit...

Sei-san : Sympaaa...

Léolio : POURQUOI C'EST LUI, en désignant l'ex-assain, QUI L'EMBRASSE EN PREMIER???

Kurapika : ...

Kirua : ...

Sei-san : ...

Léolio : Mais à part ça ?

Sei-san : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour arrive bientôt!

Kurapika : Arf...pourquoi mwa?

Sei-san : Parce qu'on t'aime!

Kurapika : Pas très convainquant...

Gon : Sur ce...

Kirua : A bientôt...

Léolio : Dans le prochain...

Kurapika : ...

Léolio : Euh..c'était à ton tour là...

Kurapika : Ah! Euh...pardon..donc euh, CHAPITRE!

Sei-san : C'est pas encore ça...mais bon! Allez! Chtite review ? Please!


	3. Nuit mouvementéeXPremier Baiser2XPhoto

Gomen pour toutes les fautes que ma bakattitude ne peut éviter! Mais je fais ce que je peux arf (x..x)' Sinon bah, préparez-vous à tuer celle qui m'a donné l'idée de vous faire poireauter plus longtemps...si j'ai des fans bien sur...lol...mais restons dans l'anonymat...n'et-ce pas Risu-chan! Euh...oups...Ne la tuez paaaaas!!! Elle est gen...enfin elle est méchante! Très méchante!! (u.u)

Pour le titre : « Nuit mouvementée » n'allez pas vous imaginez des trucs hein! C'est totalement innocent...enfin pas tant que ça! Mais vous verrez bien! Niark niark! Je parle trop...je me tais!

**xXxXxXx**

**Xx Nuit mouvementée X Premier Baiser 2 X Photo xX**

**xXxXxXx**

Après un bon déjeuner, la journée passa assez vite. Kurapika évita le plus possible Kirua qui lui se goinfrait de sucreries à s'en exploser la pense -mais nous n'accepterions pas une telle chose-, Gon put enfin revenir à ses petits plaisirs tels que la pêche ou...la pêche...et Léolio entreprit de faire...des choses que seul Léolio trouve indispensable à faire...comme draguer la mignonne petite hôtesse qui prétexte maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il passe, une envie pressante d'aller au toilette. Allez savoir pourquoi!

C'est alors qu'une discussion d'une grande importance se fit entre Kurapika et Léolio.

-S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit!!!

-Non...

-Mais allez quoi!!! Tu es grand maintenant! Tu vas pas me dire que la vue de petites fesses bien moulées te fait peur ? Tu es en âge!

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, c'est non! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

-_Avec la tienne_, pensa Léolio se teintant légèrement de rouge avec un sourire plus que suspect sur le visage. Kurapika s'inquiétant légèrement, plus pour lui que pour Léolio, sortit le rêveur de ses pensées.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Tu me fais peur des fois...

-Toi...

-Pardon ?

-Non rien...

-LEOLIO!!!

-Mais cri pas!!!

-JE CRI SI JE VEUX!!!

-...ok...mais bon...pour revenir à notre sujet principal de discussion, tu es sur qu...

-Tu as quelques choses de fonctionnelles dans ta petite boîte crânienne ? Quel mot n'as tu pas saisis dans cette phrase n'en contenant justement qu'un : "Non". Tu veux que je t'ouvre un dictionnaire ?

Kurapika ne le regardait même pas et Léolio, vexé, croisa les bras et prit un air sérieux, du moins il essaya.

-Mais...

Il s'interompit, jetant un regard sur le blondinet qui le fixait méchamment avec le genre de regard qui dit :"N'insiste pas sinon tu risques de faire un baptème de l'air sans avion et sans retour". Mais tout Léolio qui se respecte se doit d'insister, sinon il ne serait pas un Léolio comme il se doit.

Celui qui allait bientôt rndre l'âme ouvrit la bouche , prêt à argumenter mais prit un peu de recul au cas où le coup partirait trop vite, et, maintenant à distance respectable, fixa le Kuruta.

-Mais je te jure que ce film à de bonnes critiques!

Kurapika étouffa un cri, le jeune médecin était vraiment soulant quand il le voulait. Il hésita à lui balancer l'objet le plus proche de lui à la tête, soit une statuette représentant...représentant quoi d'ailleur ? Bref, il se retînt mais ferma ses poings, crispé.

-Lé.O.Lio, prenant soin d'insister sur chaque syllabe au cas où l'interressé ne comprendrait pas, il se força à sourire et à ne pas lui jeter diverses insultes.

Prenant un voix toute timide d'un enfant de 8 ans voir moins, Léolio répliqua par un petit "oui".

-Je te rappelle aussi que dans cette chambre, nous ne sommes pas seul...tu penses à Kirua ? Et surtout à Gon ? Ils sont jeunes et innocents! (1)

-Oh oh oh (2), innocent ? Gon peut être...mais Kirua!! _Combien de film de ce genre on s'est regardé...pas si innocent que ça hein...même moins que moi! Sacré Kirua!_

-Quoi Kirua ?

-Hum...bah...ooh! Tu verras bien...tu comprendras!

-Moué...mais sâche, que je t'interdis de mettre ce DvD!

-Tu es vraiment pas drôle...une vraie mère pou...euuh...

C'est alors que face à un Kurapika, les yeux écarlates (dans lesquels se perdit Léolio quelques instants), faisant craquer ses doigts et son cou, en résumé, trèèèès effrayants, que Léolio s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put en cherchant, comme faire pour convaincre le blondinet de regarder son film.

C'est alors qu'il se prit une statuette de...de...de...bon une statuette de plein fouet et que l'idée lui apparue comme une révélation. Révélation bien vite remplacer par d'affreuses douleur au sommet du crâne et par une ombre s'étalant de tout son long sur le corps du brun.

-Euh...Kura...on peut...parler ? AAH! Non!! PITIE!!! AAARGH!!!!!!!!

-CENSURE-

Veuillez m'excuser pour cette petite interruption ...je vous rassure, Léolio n'est pas -encore- mort...

Léolio, après être sortit prélablement de l'infirmerie, avait donné rendez-vous à Gon et Kirua pour une discussion dîte de la plus grande importance.

-Alors...vous avez compris ?

-Parfaitement...niark niark...rire machiavélique de Kirua

-Euh...mais pourquoi nous fesons ça déjà ?

-Pour pouvoir regarder un super DvD!! D'ailleur, il est pas classé super X ? (3)

-Si...héhé, Léolio se frottait les mains, leur plan était parfait.

-Les meilleurs!!! L'ex-assassin saliva presque devant un Gon qui, sans changer ses habitudes, n'y comprenait rien.

Alors que Kurapika se dirigeait vers la chambre d'un pas inconscient, trois pairs d'yeux l'observaient.

Soudain, l'une d'elles bougea et partie à la rencontre de l'inconscient.

-Bouh...

-AAAH!!!!!(4) Gon! Mais qu'est-ce que...? Ne fais plus jamais ça!!!

-Hi hi! Oui désolé...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah là, je m'apprêter à ouvrir cette porte, à m'asseoir sur le lit et à lire...pourquoi ?

-Oh non...comme ça...pour savoir...

-Euuh...ok...

Soudain, alors que le Kuruta allait ouvrir la porte, Gon attrapa son fin poignet, et après, tout se passa très vite. Kirua et Léolio lui sautèrent dessus brutalement armés de corde et le ligotèrent. Ils le ligotèrent fort bien d'ailleur car le blondinet ne pouvait plus bougeait, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

Arriva le soir. Les lumière de la chambre furent éteintes pour que les regards ne soient attirés que par la petite boite grise.

Léolio inserra le DvD et monta le son, pas trop, mais juste assez, un menu s'afficha et il choisit "Film". C'est alors que des bruits étranges et des images plus que suspectes s'échappèrent de la télévision sous les yeux ébahient d'un Léolio bavant sur la couette, d'un Kirua affichant un sourire dévoilant ses canines, d'un Gon ayant virait au rouge et d'un Kurapika ligotait, qui détournait les yeux mais ne pouvait se boucher les oreilles parce que mine de rien, ses mains étaient toujours fermement attachées.

-Groupmf...

Son grognement fut imperceptible, dévoré par les son plus qu'explicite de la boiboite grise. Il remua alors un peu, se balança, mais le résultat ne fut pas trop l'effet voulu. En effet, il se renversa sur les genoux de Léolio qui, déjà rouge, ne pouvait rougir plus, par contre, il semblait baver un peu plus.

Yerk.

-Je peux plus bouger...susurra presque Kurapika dont les joues avaient prisent une teinte rosée.

-Euuuh...

Léolio toujours bavant, se sentait brûler, il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Si il touchait le blondinet, il ne le lâcherait plus. C'est alors qu'un long silence s'installa entre la saucisse de bayonne et la merguez(5). Ce n'est que quand, dans un dernier gémissement de l'inlassable télévision, Kirua alla l'éteindre, satisfait. Il jeta un regard à son lit, gon avait réussi à s'endormir mais s'étalait de tout son corps sur le matelas ; il allait devoir le pousser. Puis, il en jeta un autre sur le lit d'à côté. Il retînt un hoquet de surprise qui fut vite remplacé par un fou rire pas retenu du tout.

-C'est trooooooooop meugnoooon!!! Bwahahaha!!!

-LA FERME!!!! VA TE COUCHER!!!

-Oui papa...

Ne voulant pas gâcher son coussin, il ne lui envoya pas en plein face et, décoincé, réussi à pousser le kuruta.

-Hum...désolé...

-Détache moi...tout de suite...

-Tu promets de ne pas me frapper...tout de suite ?

-Je suis trop fatigué pour le moment...mais demain...je ne répondrais plus de mes actes!

-D'accord!

Le jeune médecin détacha Kurapika, qui sang un regard, s'enfonça sous la couette, dos à celui qui l'avait détaché et s'endormit sans prier.

Vers 2heure du matin, Léolio n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il se tournait et se retournait mais rien n'y fesait. Il s'adossa alors au dos du lit et ne put s'empéché d'observer le kuruta, qui lui, dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous sa respiration lente.

Envoûtant.

Léolio entremêla ses doigts, il semblait dans une profonde et longue réflexion...du genre :

-_Je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse pas, je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse pas...il dort...il ne sentiras rien...mais si il se réveille...aaargh...huuum...je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse pas, je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse pas...je l'embrasse! _(6)

Il se penche alors doucement, plaçant une main -tremblante- de chauqe côté du blondinet. Ses bras vascilles un peu mais il se retient de ne pas lui tomber dessus et continu de se rapprocher, lentement, très lentement, puis, à hauteur des lèvres du blondinet, le souffle chaud qui émane de sa bouche se fait plus près et le sang de Léolio monte à ses joues.

-Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas...pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas...

Enfait, il espérait qu'il se réveille, mais qu'il se réveille pour accentuait ce qu'il allait faire. Et il le fit, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du kuruta pour enfin se poser plus fortement dessus comme un papillon sur la pétale d'une fleur (7).

C'était doux, c'était exquis, c'était trop. Si il continuait ainsi, il ne se retiendrait plus, malgrès la présence des deux petits monstres d'à côté. Léolio se retira alors, le rouge aux joues et vérifia que son blondinet, oui, SON blondinet dormait encore. Ouf, il dormait.

Le jeune médecin ferma alors les yeux et réussi enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait embrassé Kurapika.

Magnifique.

Les rayons mielleux du soleil passèrent par la fenêtre et allèrent se poser sur le visage félin d'un petit garçon qui passa une langue vicieuse sur sa lèvre supérieur espérant tirer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de ce fameux miel que semblait contenir les rayons matinals de l'astre du jour. Sans succès. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait, complètement avachi sur lui un Gon ronronnant. Kirua le poussa sans ménagement ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller le petit brun qui émit un grognemment.

-Encore 5min...Huuum...

-Pfff...

S'étirant une dernière fois, il failli perdre sa machoire en voyant ce qu'il voyait, et ce qu'il voyait été quelque chose d'impensable...Il sortit alors d'on ne sais où un appareil photo et un "clik" retentit en écho dans la pièce suivit d'un rire démoniaque...

**xXxXxXx**

(1)Après avoir lu Romantisme, de IceRisu, je doute que gon soit aussi "innocent"...mais bon...c'est ma fic et gon...bah il est innocent! Pour Kirua...c'est autre chose!

(2)Géant Vert!!! ...

(3)Je ne sais pas si ça existe xD

(4)Tellement prévisible...

(5)Ah ah ah...excusez mon "humour" mais je vous avez prévenu!!

(6)Bon choix va!

(7)C'est guimauveuuuuh!!!

Sei-san : Et voilà! Niark niark! Fière de moi...Je remerci Risu-Chan pour m'avoir encouragé à reprendre P Je suis fainéante! Quoi que, avec le brevet blanc, les révision ect...ba j'avais pas trop le temps!! Donc bon! Petite reviews ?

Kurapika : Pas avant que tu m'es dit ce qu'il a pris en photo!!!

Sei-san : Non! Secret!!!! Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre!!!

Kirua secouant sa prise: Niark niark! Reviews ?


	4. Oreiller X Révélation X Onsen

Après avoir était violemment menacé par un méchant écureuil qui voulait m'exploser les ongles de mes orteils si je ne me mettais pas à ma fic, je cède à sa requète pour votre plus grand... Bonheur ? Je l'espère !

Bon, c'est parti et... MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!

**xXxXxXx**

**Xx Oreiller X Révélation X Onsen xX**

**xXxXxXx**

Kurapika se blottit un peu plus sur son oreiller et soupira d'aise. Malgré l'histoire de la veille, il avait drôlement bien dormi et son oreiller était fort confortable mais fort étrange aussi. N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, il inspecta ledit oreiller qui, pour un oreiller semblait bien chaud, vivant, poilu... Ah, il y a un hic là... Un oreiller n'est PAS poilu ! Un oreiller ne respire pas et un oreiller n'a pas les pieds froids ! Enfin, un oreiller n'a pas de pieds du tout.

Il retint un hoquet d'horreur et ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur calculée.

-AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

Léolio - avant que le Kuruta ne crie - le regardait avec passion. Il était là, son blondinet. Blottit contre lui. Adorable. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, espérant ne pas réver. Et, ô joie, ce n'était pas un rêve. Rêve malheureusement détruit par le cri strident émit par Kurapika qui en même temps se recula vivement et, après s'être adossé au lit, semblait... Non, _était_ apeuré.

- On s'est réveillé du pied gauche ?

- Lé...Léo… Léolio... AARGH !!!

- Quoi ? Je suis un si mauvais oreiller que ça ?

Le ton humoristique de la phrase ne sembla pas atteindre le blondinet car celui-ci, pour toute réponse, envoya le sien - d'oreiller - dans la tête de Léolio qui tomba à la renverse.

-Arf... Je vais prendre ça pour un non...

Le claquement de la porte signifia à Léolio que son Kuruta avait quitté la pièce. Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard que son beau blond sortit de la salle de bain envellopé de (1) sa tenue quotidienne.

Et, sans un regard pour Léolio, encore sur le sol, il quitta la chambre.

Dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, deux silhouettes d'enfants sirottaient tranquilement (?) un chocolat chaud, très chocolaté pour l'un, plus laiteux pour l'autre. C'est alors, qu'une autre silhouette plus grande et plus fine fit son apparition et s'assit élégamment sur le divan à côté des deux autres.

-Coucou Kurapika!!!!

-Bonjour Gon... Et Kirua...

-S'lut ! fit le plus vite possible le dénommé Kirua avant de replonger dans son chocolat chaud qui disparu en une traite. Suivi alors un énorme soupir et un énorme sourire.

-Oh... Kura-chou, j'ai une super suuurprise !

-Ah...une...surprise ?

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon... Une surprise ? De Kirua ? Une catastrophe plutôt...

-Tiens, regaaarde !!!

L'albinos sortit alors de sa poche un papier, à première vu carré qui éblouit le Kuruta en percutant un rayon de soleil.

Il le prit et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!! (2)

C'est à ce moment qu'un Léolio en costume cravtae pour ne pas changer arriva à son tour et ouvrit de grand yeux en entendant son blondinet crier – encore - et en le voyant foncer droit sur lui, sans le voir apparemment car il le percuta de plein fouet.

-Aie... Kura... Kurapika, ça va ?

-Humf...ou... oui...

Le Kuruta devint à la vue du jeune médecin plus rouge qu'un coquelicot (3) et se releva aussi vite qu'il put avant de s'enfuir.

-Mais...qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il à ?

-Il a **ça** ! lui lança Kirua en lui tendant le petit carré de papier.

Un lapin passa, suivi d'un écureuil armé d'explosifs (4) avant que Léolio ne daigne bouger un cil. Gon crut qu'il était mort (5)... Kirua s'en serrait réjoui. (6) Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour nous, il ne l'était pas et au bout de ce laps de temps, il laissa échapper un faible soupir et afficha un sourire satisfait, qu'il essaya, en vain, de cacher.

Sans un mot, il laissa les deux petits monstres en plan et rangea la photo de lui et de Kurapika l'enlaçant dans son sommeil (7) dans sa poche. C'était trop mignon. Il avait un souvenir (8)... Et il pourrait facilement mettre à bout son blondinet avec ça (9).

Sadique.

Plus tard dans la journée, vers 17 heures, Léolio retrouva enfin son blondinet dans la bibliothèque entrain de... Lire un livre (10)... Passionant.

Le jeune médecin lui proposa alors, d'après l'idée de Kirua, de se rendre au Onsen pour se détendre.

Après une bonne demi-heure de silence froid dans lequel Léolio crut mourir, Kurapika sortit un bref grognement d'approbation et retourna à son livre.

- A tout à l'heure, alors...

- ...

Une bonne heure plus tard, Kirua et Gon avaient déjà sauté à l'eau alors que Léolio se mouillait juste les doigts de pieds (11).

-Il fait kôaaaa Kurapikaaaa ??? demanda Gon impatient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est lent!!! s'indigna Kirua.

-Hum... Il ne va pas tarder... Je pense...

-Ne pense pas trop, tu risque de te faire du mal... lança Kurapika, qui arrivait enfin.

-C'est pas trooop tôt!!!! s'exclamèrent en coeur les deux petits monstres.

Léolio, lui, ne dit rien, du moins, il était en incapicité de sortir des mots. Il est vrai que la vue d'un Kurapika vétu juste d'une petite serviette blanche entourée autour de son bassin (12) était... Surprenante...

- ... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?... Léolio...

Sortant de ses vicieuses pensées, Léolio se retourna vivement et essuya de son bras son léger filet de bave.

- Hum… Euh, rien rien... Rien du tout...

- Mouais...

Le blondinet commença à rentrer lentement dans l'eau chaude en poussant, quand il fut entier dans l'onsen, un soupir de bien être ; ses joues se teintant d'un léger rouge brique sous la chaleur.

- Vous voyez, Léolio, Kurapika, je savais que c'était une bonne idée !

Le jeune médecin fit la même démarche que le Kuruta et s'addossa aux pierres grises de l'onsen.

- Oui...très bonne idée...merci Kirua...

- Niark...

Quelques discussions sans intérêt égayèrent leur soirée jusqu'à ce que...

- Euuh...marmonna Kurapika, Léolio... Ta serviette, elle...

- Elle a pris la fuite ! s'amusa Kirua.

- Que... QUOI ?! OH MER (13) !

Malheureusement pour lui, l'abinos brandissait victorieusement la fuyade et, apparement, non, sûrement, ne voulait pas la rendre.

Le jeune médecin se cacha vigoureusement dans l'eau, un peu gêné même s'il n'était entouré que de garçons.

- KIRUA ! CE. N'EST. **PAS**. DRÔLE !

- Oh si ! Très ! Mais... Léolio... Il ne faut pas être gêné comme ça...surtout par sa taille qui est... Convenable... fit l'ex-assassin, un sourire démesuré sur les lèvres accompagné d'une expression anormale dans les yeux.

- Con... ve... na... ble ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la naïveté de Gon débarqua.

- Ba vi ! Faut pas avoir honte ! Elle est...bien ! Dans la moyenne !

- GON ! hurla Léolio.

Kurapika s'empêcha de rire et cacha aussi sa gêne alors que Kirua riait à gorge déployée.

- En tout cas, commença Kirua, tu ne fais pas le poids!

- Oh oh oh ! (14) Tu es bien modeste !

Le rire sarcastique de Léolio fut vite interrompu par un "Ooooh" commun devant la vue de... enfin vous voyez, après que l'albinos retire glorieusement sa serviette.

- Eh bien...hum...Léolio se racle la gorge et se gratte machinalement derrière le cou... La force n'était visible pas la seul chose "super" dévellopée chez les Zoldick...

- Hé hé hé...

- Eh bah... Moi non plus je ne fais pas le poids... J'ai honte... fit timidement Gon.

- Honte ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Regardez...

- ...

Raclement de gorge.

- Oui c'est vrai que... Mais bon... Tu es jeune... C'est normal !

- Normal ? Mais Kirua lui il en a un...

- Oui mais Kirua c'est Kirua, l'interrompit Léolio.

Un silence s'installa et tout les regards se tournèrent vers un jeune blond, les bras croisés, l'air désinterressé mais un peu rougissant quand même.

- Niark niark niark...rire machiavélique de Kirua.

- ... Euh...qui y a t-il ?...

Il se passa une seconde entre le moment où Kirua fonça sur le blondinet, qu'il lui souleva la serviette et qu'il revînt à sa place, satisfait. Puis prenant un air inquiet, il s'adressa à Gon.

- Gon c'est horrible...

- Euh, quoi...?

- Nous avons deux papas !

**xXxXxXx**

(1) Je parie que vous rêveriez que ce soit d'une serviette de bain...eh ba non xD niark

(2) Jamais deux sans trois... Il crie beaucoup dans ce chapitre... - je vois déjà les pervers (Risu par exemple...) penser à des choses pas nettes... -

(3) C'était le coquelicot ou le panneau stop xD

(4) Sifflotte... Risu... NON! Non... PITIE!! NE ME FRAPPE PAS... Ou du moins... Ne m'explose pas les ongles des orteils!!!

(5) Naif powaaaaaaa!

(6) Saaaadiqueeeeee powaaaaaaaa!

(7) Révélatioooon!!! TENTIOn!!

(8) Trognooon

(9) En fait, non... Pas trognon...

(10) NOOOOON ? Je me fais peur des fois...

(11) ...Risu ? Lool...

(12) Baaaaaaaaaaave sur le clavier Oh, euh... Oups... Beurk... Euh, pardon... Je reprends...

(13) Je doute qu'il hurle un "Mer étoile étoile" mais bon...

(14) Géant vert le retour...

**xXxXxXx**

Sei-san : J'aime ma chûte...

Kirua : Niark...

Kurapika : Vous n'êtes que des pervers...

Léolio : heureux

Sei-san : Lol... bon. Une petite review ?

PS : Mes ongles d'orteils sont encore vivants !


End file.
